Solaar
Solaar is a Celestial Runare, the ninth of the Lupidar set of them, who resembles a large, golden dog. Without a specific gender, Solaar's encyclopaedia entry freely switches between male and female (though the Star Charm refers to Solaar as male). Xe tends to speak rapidly, either condensing two words or letters into one. Xe is deeply concerned with the theft of the Dark Crystal and aims to find the thief. Background Solaar is a... strange talking wolf thing. Odd. His - her? - fur seems to glow with a pleasant light, and he twitches nervously every so often. His rapid, idiosyncratic speech (which seems to echo faintly) and fidgety mannerisms suggest she's constantly anxious, almost paranoid... or maybe he's just energetic? All you know of her is that he claims to be the Dark Crystal Guardian... Odd, considering that she's Light. After the crystal was stolen, he came along with you in order to take it back. She seems to be overly concerned with failing to protect the crystal... but what does he fear? Involvement Solaar is first encountered, wounded, in the Dark Temple in front of the chamber to the Dark Crystal. Xe tells Mardek that xe is the guardian of the Dark Crystal, which is strange considering xyr element. Xe challenged Steele to protect the crystal, but lost. Xe then is healed by Sharla (or Mardek, if Sharla doesn't know Healing Wind yet) and then joins Mardek and company to defeat Steele and find the other crystals under the King of Goznor's orders. Later, it's revealed by Dreamstone #13 that Solaar isn't actually the guardian of the crystal; instead, xe is a Celestial Runare from a planet called Kalhu, and xe was sent to Belfan by Chieftain Eraluf of the Aruans to guard the Dark Crystal from an evil - Zaephros the Chaosbringer - that has just been seen to steal Belfan's Dark Crystal by the Runari Seer. After Qualna's defeat, Solaar decides to stay with the party until they retrieve the Dark Crystal. Battle Solaar fights with claws and uses astral magic. Xe has a high SPR which allows him to use spells more powerfully. Solaar has access to healing, curative and the only party member to have a revival skill. Xyr Spirit Graft works well with Elwyen. Like magic casters, Solaar does not have a high vitality and xe lacks elemental resistance from armours. However xe is less reliant on magic attacks and can attack well with physical damage. Since aruans are not humanoid, Solaar is unable to equip most armour, with the exception of Stoles. Due to this as well as Solaar's rather low HP, xe is a fragile player both physically and magically. Vital stats Chapter 3 *STR: 14 *VIT: 10 *SPR: 20 *AGL: 17 Resistance A list of resistance-providing equipment can be found here. Gallery SolaarSprite.gif|Sprite Trivia * Xyr race is familiar with Dreamwalking, and knows of the annunaki. In fact, they can claim to be the most technologically and magically advanced race in the system, although Rohoph insists that the annunaki are more advanced. :;Rohoph :: We Annunaki are the most advanced race in this region of space, both magically and technologically. DESPITE what the aruans might think. Hmph. * Since aruans have no gender, the proper pronouns for them are 'xe', 'xem', 'xyr', and 'xyrs'. (instead of he/she, him/her, his/her, or his/hers, respectively) * Lupidar is derived from Lupine, which (fittingly) refers to wolves. * 'Aruan' is (probably) a reference to the village of Aru in Deliverance. Aru also was home to a playable wolf character, Ark, who uses claws, like Solaar. Ark and Solaar were both also granted to the party in/near an elemental temple, and both were granted at a time when they were elementally weak to the temple in question. (Although, Solaar's Light is strong against Dark as well as being weak to it). In addition, Aru sounds like a wolf's howl. ('Arrrrruuuu...') Category:MARDEK Characters